


A Slight Mistake

by Nestor_joinjoin



Series: A Slight Mistake - Hosie [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Kidnapping, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Instincts, this is the question that kills all, who is Penelop's mate ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestor_joinjoin/pseuds/Nestor_joinjoin
Summary: [English Version]Let's put it this way, Penelope Park is clumsy.Do you know a lot of people who make mistakes when looking for their mate ?Penelope Park did.Penelope Park kidnapped Josie Saltzman thinking she was her soul mate.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman
Series: A Slight Mistake - Hosie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074503
Comments: 26
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes that I hope will help you understand the story:
> 
> \- Salvatore school is a normal school
> 
> \- It will not follow the story of the series at all
> 
> \- Werewolves are the only species humans know to be real
> 
> \- Hope does not appear right away
> 
> \- Josie lives with a foster family and her last name is Parker
> 
> \- THIS IS A HOSIE AND NOT POSIE STORY (sorry if I gave you false hopes)
> 
> Good reading.  
> (Sorry for the spelling and syntax errors, English is not my first language)

Lycanthropy is real, everyone knows it exists.

Humans and werewolves live in harmony together. Of course there are always misunderstandings, stereotypes, hatred of the other species, but this is not the case for everyon

Overall everything is fin

Penelope Park is finally alpha of her pack. She's been out of high school for years now and her mother found her mature and responsible enough to give her place

In short, all is well in his life

She misses more than the love of her half, her soul mate

Naturally, she went in search of her mate with the help of her pac

Werewolves searched for their half thanks to their sense of smell. Their soul mates had a much stronger and more unique scent than wolves could smel

So Penelope Park, alpha of the Park pack, finds herself in Mystic Falls in front of a private school called "Salvatore".

"It seems they're all messed up ..." Wendy informed, she was like his right hand in the pack. She had gone to do some research around the students of this school. (While Penelope stood in front of the entrance looking at the facade of the school.)

"Shit. It sucks. Uh .... if it is, my matep pretendsto be mad or mad to escape the prison because he or she robbed a bank" proposed as explanation Penelope to reassure his two friends .

"I don't think they are made in schooll, I talked to someone other than high school kids from Mystic High, they said the two high schools are like cat and dog. It was the other high school kids who surely threw it up. the rumor "tries Jed to reassure Penelope who started to stress and say anything.

"Okay ... let's go," the Park ordered in a non-reassuring tone.

x x x

After having informed the secretary of the Salvatore school, a small alarm of a few seconds is heard.

"You can go." Inform the secretary with a voice monotone.

Penelope tries to follow the smell, which looks strangely like coffee.

She knocks on a classroom, then walks in and watches every face.

She approached the only person who smelled of coffee and who wasn't paying her any attention.

"Who is it?" Penelope asks coldly without emotion frightened student.

"It's Josette Parker."

The alpha looks at the only student who is not paying her any attention because she is sleeping.

"Get on there, it's her." Orders Penelope to her two beta who nod their heads and head for Parker.

But the moment the two werewolves lift the girl up, she wakes up and struggles.

"Let go of me! Damn what's your problem?" Penelope notes with sadness that the student is very vulgar.

"You are my mate, Josette" informs Penelope with her tone that she uses when she wants to seduce.

"Uh ... Nop, it's dead. The two of us won't function."

A dead silence falls in the room, everyone looks at Parker in shock.

Penelope laughed, and ignored the protests of the girl who is currently insulting her by all names, and gestures to her friends to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

Josette Parker lived early in her life with her uncle Malachai Parker, but was arrested for murder and then sent to prison.

At eleven, Josette was placed with foster families, some families were sometimes horrible, sometimes it was fine, sometimes it was unbearable.

A year ago, the Parker met the Salvatore family, who are a nice, caring family and they even enrolled her in their private schools.

The family is made up of Damon Salvatore the father, Elena Gilbert-Salvatore his wife, and their only daughter Stefanie (named in honor of Damon's brother Stefan who sadly passed away)

Josette, commonly known as Josie, was about the same age as Stefanie but she was older. (Josie at age 17, and Stefanie is 16 years old)

The Salvatore girl, being a pure genius according to her own words, finds herself in the same class as Josie.

In short, Josie was just living her life, until one day an alpha showed up during her digestive nap and informed her that she was her mate.

This is not possible because Josette does not feel any of the symptoms described when in the presence of her companion.

No chills when their eyes met, no sexual tension or whatever. But she felt the need to break the head of this alpha (which Josie is totally not going to do because she is outnumbered)

"For the last time! There is no way I am following you!" She is still struggling against these two beta wolves who are trying to take her out of the classroom. Suddenly Josie turns (she tries, because it's not easy with these two beta trying to take her god knows where) to her comrades.

"Are you seriously going to let me get kidnapped !?" No one reacts, Josie suddenly feels the need to see them all burnt.

If Stefanie was there, she would not hesitate to them beheaded, thought Josie cursing his adoptive sister who decided dried the course.

In short, Josie gets kidnapped and is locked in a car against her will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf inspired me.

Penelope looks with concern at her two beta, the three werewolves were in a motel.

"What do you mean you had to take precautions?" Her voice was calm, and filled with concern; Jed and Wendy were known to be Penelope's right-hand men but also for their fucked up plan.

"She struggles a lot, and she didn't stop screaming." Jed explains entering the bathroom, he pushes the curtain to reveal a really not happy Josie.

You had to understand her, she had just been surrounded by a ton of tape (of different colors) and she could hardly move. (Or talk about it, Jed got fed up with her screaming; he taped her mouth)

"Yeah ... You realize that when the mother wants me to introduce her she can't come like that." At these words, Wendy ran away as if she had just had an idea (which she probably was). Penelope pushes back the curtains to see Josette more and turns to Jed.

"Let's rest, tomorrow we hit the road." Penelope announcement.

"Shall we leave her there? All night?"

"At least she will not run away." The raven haired girl was getting ready to leave the bathroom when Wendy came in like a whirlwind. "What's happening Wendy?"

"I have found a solution for your mother, she will see nothing but fire." She moves the curtain, revealing Josie.

Then she draws her a smile on the strip of tape to the levels of her mouth.

"There you go, a very happy Josie!" She exclaimed in front of embarrassed looks, the alpha smiles very uneasily as Josie bangs her head against the wall and starts to cry.

"Let's go to bed, we'll talk about it again tomorrow ..." Penelope closes the curtain again with exasperation.

This time the three parties lie down in their beds, leaving Josie alone in the bathroom.

_I'm with crazy people, that's the only explanation for this strange scene_ , Josie thought, starting to doze off despite the pain in her back, neck and knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little shocked at what I just wrote 😳, I hadn't planned that at all

If you want to know Josie is still tape, but this time in the trunk of a car. Which definitely doesn't help her motion sickness.

She eventually passed out from fatigue when they finally arrived.

Penelope orders Jed to lock her in the key room. Which he did.

In short, Josie is sequestered. (But at least they were _kind_ enough to remove all the tape they put on so that it wouldn't escape.)

Penelope sighs with relief, her mother (because she still lives with her) comes to see her asking her for explanations about her future daughter-in-law.

When her daughter tells her about the events that happened, let's just say that Madame Park was horrified and scolded her daughter severely in front of her beta. Which is terribly humiliating, as Penelope is supposed to be a super alpha who fears no one.

So Penelope promises her mother that her soul mate will be the best-treated kidnapped girl in the world, this made the woman desperate and immediately went to the room where her daughter's soul mate is.

Entering it, she finds a young girl curling up in a ball on the bed.

"Hey," the older woman begins, the girl looks up to look at her interlocutor, "I'm Patricia Park, Penelope's mother. What's your name?"

_No answer._

"Look I know you weren't brought in here under ideal conditions, but you know we can't fight this or it slowly kills both souls." Patricia explains melancholy.

"Maybe I do not intend to live." the younger responds without emotion.

"Oh, honey, don't say that…" the woman approached the teenager and hugged her. "Your life has only just started. Don't worry, I'll make sure Penelope treats you better." the latter's mother said with determination.

"I don't think it will be of use." Josie answers placing her hand on the older girl's cheek, _then kisses her_.


	5. Chapter 5

Josie kisses Penelope's mother, the latter responds to her kiss.

(Which is very embarrassing because it is not part of her plan)

"Ad Somnum." Josie watches the older woman pass out and then furiously rubs her lips to wipe them off.

Seeing the door open, she rushes outside, she rushes into the hallway, and quickly descends the stairs before coming face to face with Penelope.

"How did you escape !?" She exclaimed with surprise and annoyance.

"Ask your mother." Josie answers with a mocking laugh.

"What? My mother?" Penelope is confused and decides to go up the stairs to reach the room where her mother is.

Josie quickly comes out of the Park's house before the wolves find the pink pot. Bad luck for her, the pack obviously inhabited the countryside in a very small village.

_The people here are probably all from the Park pack, so I can't trust him_ , Josie thought. She runs in the forest all the same, hoping that no one will find her.

She runs through the trees, but she quickly gets caught by the branches of the trees, she decides to abandon her adoptive sister's jacket to free herself, she continues her run despite her cut made by the branches of the trees.

After ten minutes or so, Josie is tired, hungry, and exhausted. She hears a branch cracking not far from her, she jumps and slides to the side. Josette rolls down the slope, and falls into the waterfall.

Luckily she does not bump into any rock, but the brunette is carried away by the current.

Josie tries not to panic, and to lie down with her feet forward. The water is freezing and the brunette begins to have pain in the neck. The current goes faster and faster, she hits a rock violently as she begins to take a series of turns.

She eventually passed out from exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 6

Josie wakes up with a bad headache, as if someone has hit her head against a post.

When she opens her eyes, she notices that she is no longer in a river but in a bed.

It's a small house; entirely made of wood, except for the fireplace. There aren't really any new technologies, apart from a fridge.

On the doorstep is a female silhouette.

"I see you're awake," she announces, moving closer to Josie.

"Who are you ?" Josie exclaims, quickly rising from the bed.

The other girl made her lie down gently, "Calm down. My name is Hope," announces the auburn-haired, blue-eyed girl.  
If Josie wasn't careful she wouldn't have noticed Hope's eyes, which briefly change to yellow.

_A werewolf_. Which means she's part of Penelope's pack.

_Shit._ She was really hot.

"I'm sorry." Josie said quickly, "Is… she mad at me?" She asks before answering the question herself, "Of course she hates me. What has she planned? lock me up for days as a punishment !? No, force me to- " Hope cuts her off pretty quickly.

"Hey, calm down. I think it's a misunderstanding, who are you talking about?"

"Penelope, you're part of the Park pack, right?"

"Uh, no. I don't have a pack, plus I can't spend two minutes in the same room as their new Alpha without a fight." Hope replies, wincing slightly at a memory.

"Oh." Said Josie stupidly, "Excuse me, I was afraid that -..." the girl freezes "Wait, you are going to deliver me to -..."

"No." Cut the other girl, "It's not my attention." Assures the girl, gently stroking the brunette's cheek.

Hope goes to get Josie a bowl and time.

"Drink it will make you feel better."

The girl thanks her and quickly begins to see the contents.

"Easy, you'll throw up if you see too fast." Warn the girl by lowering her red hood.

"Hope? I ... heck thanks for saving me."

Hope smiles and walks away leaving the girl to finish her bowl.


	7. Chapter 7

"No "

"Yes"

"No"

"Penelope, I assure you it is." Jed said looking at her anxiously.

"No, you can't. Pass it to me!" Penelope orders, snatching the vest from the hands of her beta, she sniffs it several times.

"So ?" asks Penelope's mother impatiently, her daughter gives her a look, she is looking more specifically at the wound Josette made when hitting her (From Patricia's explanation)

"It could be… that Jed was right. There are two smells on that sweater." Penelope says uneasily, a hypothesis begins to form in her mind that she does not like at all.

"I am always right, young Padawan." Jed mumbles to himself.

Penelope's pack is in the forest looking for the brunette, they found the latter's vest.

"Reassure me Penelope, do you know Josie smells like candy?" His mother asks anxiously.

“Um… wasn't that the coffee?” The alpha asks with a small voice. (Her assumption turns out to be correct: Josie is not her mate. (She has a rotten smell too))

The pack is strangely silent, they awaited orders.

"Anyway, I didn't like her; she's vulgar and I'm sure she has jackal's breath. I'm glad I didn't kiss her or something." tempts the raven haired girl, trying to lighten the mood.

"She kisses pretty well." Patricia Parc mumbles, which does not escape the member of the pack (thanks for the great hearing). The older woman reports what she had just confessed out loud, she looks at her daughter nervously.

If she was being honest with herself, Penelope didn't even want to know the why and how.

“At least we figured she likes more mature women,” Wendy jokes to ease the tension, which just makes the pack very embarrassed.

The alpha decides to pretend nothing has happened, to ignore this scene entirely.

"Let's just meet Josette, we'll ask her about the second scent on her vest."


	8. Chapter 8

"It's a hell of a story you're telling me here." Hope states, trying to hide the jealousy and anger she was feeling.

Josie nods and starts staring into space, Hope does the same.

"You know, you can stay here as long as you want. To hide from the pack or just stay here for peace. I don't mind." Hope offers, looking at the girl hopefully.

It had been so long since she had company, the girl lived in a remote corner of the forest, and had very little human contact. (Of course she doesn't stay in the forest all the time, sometimes she was walking around town)

"It's nice to propose, I would love to stay." Josie answers with a big smile.

Hope admires him for a few seconds, before coming to her senses.

"Alright, you better get some rest. You're pretty pale."

The blue-eyed girl turned away from the other girl to let her fall asleep.

Hope sighed, looking out the window: nobody. But she sensed the presence of another wolf in the area, probably from the Park pack. The wolf girl felt like if she would come across one, she would tear it apart in less than two seconds.

Which is against the principle of being discreet, because the dead always attract attention.

And Hope had to keep a low profile, but Hope also wanted to protect her mate. Protect Josie.

Although the girl already knew how to defend herself, Hope still felt a responsibility to make sure she was okay)

_Hope Mikaelson, the only tribrid in the world, had a soul mate._

She still didn't believe it, all her life she thought she wouldn't.

(Besides, she can't help but feel jealous that Patricia Park was able to put her lips on Josie's soft lips. She was incredibly jealous.)

Staring at the window aimlessly, it takes a few seconds for her to notice several shapes moving in large piles.

She recognizes them as the Park pack, especially when she sees Wendy take a tree.


	9. Chapter 9

To say that she is furious is a weak word. Hope is simply beside herself.

_How dare they come to his territory?_

Hope exits, shutting the door quietly and quietly (Josie was still asleep).

"What are you doing here !? We had an agreement, this part of the forest is mine!" she exclaimed.

Their Alpha takes a few steps forward while the others take a step back.

"Why are you hosting our prisoner? I thought you didn't like humans." answers Penelope.

"It's none of your business, forget it and go back to where you came from."

"Listen to tribrid dog, we're just going to ask him a few questions, no need to make a mess of it!" Replies Penelope very annoyed by the Mikaelson.

"Go back or it will end badly for you." Hope said, blinking her eyes yellow and growling.

Penelope takes a few seconds to think about an answer, Jed walked over to her to whisper a few words to her.

"Well, looks like our kindred monster has a soul mate, who would have believed?" the raven haired girl laughs.

"I swear if you don't leave soon I'm going to tear you up-" Mikaelson couldn't finish her sentence as a voice behind her cut her off.

"What is going on ?" asks Josie who was waking up from all the noise. It takes a few seconds for him to realize that the Park pack is here.

"Josie, come home I'll take care of it. I don't want you to get hurt." Hope said.

“Josette, we have to talk.” The younger Park intervenes.

"Penelope I am not your companion, leave me alone." Josie answers, stepping forward, but Hope stops her from approaching the other wolf.

"I know this all too well, it could be that I made a slight mistake." Declare the alpha by starting to smile sly, "The Tribrid monster has made it clear to me that you are meant for her."

If Josie hadn't been restrained by Hope, she probably would have gone off to fight the Park pack leader (which would have been a terrible idea)

"What are you doing here Park then?" The girl Nicklaus asks while restraining Josie who frantically.

"Do I need to know who owns this item of clothing?" Jed shows the vest Josie was wearing.

"Are you stupid? It's mine." the brown-haired girl answers annoyed.

"There's a second scent, who owns it?" Penelope asks.

"Uh, to Stefanie, my adopted sister." Supposes Josie (who had stopped struggling)

A beta of the pack approaches Penelope for him to whisper a few words.

Suddenly all the beta approached the two girls pinning them both to the ground.

"Embarked the brunette" orders Penelope, turning to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

La Park sighed, her hand frozen from holding the ice pack to her right eye.

She understood the lesson: Never upset a Tribride nor to attack her companion.

Her mother mentioned several times in the car how clever it was.

But in a way, Penelope had won. Josette is in her car, heading to Salvatore school to show her who Stefanie Salvatore is. The three girls came to an agreement (after Penelope had to pull out the white flag when Hope and Josie (don't be fooled by appearances, this is the girl Penelope has to thank for her black eye) started out. beating them): Josie would come with them, only if Hope accompanies her and they don't hurt Stefanie (so no kidnapping).

Penelope, Wendy, Jed, Hope and Josie are in the same car. (Penelope leads) No one is dead yet. But it was definitely a bad idea to put Josie and Wendy next to each other: Wendy keeps repeating that Josie kissed Penelope's mother, which annoyed the brunette who started arguing with her. Wendy.

Hope doesn't do much to alleviate the argument (no one does), she's on Josie's other side, thinking as she looks out the window: she's a little stressed out about meeting Josie's family. Unlike other alpha wolves, Hope is not a self-confident person (since meeting Josie she has done her best to make her mate look better), she has no idea of how to react to humans (she had very little social interaction and if she was honest with herself Hope would admit that she would like to be able to lock herself in a room alone (or with her companion, because the presence of it soothes her).

Josie ends up punching Wendy's face causing her nose to bleed. Jed and Penelope start arguing with the brunette, while Hope finally seems to come out of her trance, stopping Wendy before she can respond to the attack.

“Stop being so hot-headed. Hope says to Josie who lowers her head and starts playing with her hands, as if she is embarrassed.

The rest of the trip goes without any problem as no one is talking. Penelope parks in front of a motel.

"I guess neither of you has any money with you, and we have to pay." Asks Penelope with annoyance.

"As well you suppose Park." Josie mumbles to herself.

Everyone enters the establishment and waits for Penelope to return with the room keys.

"I ... I'm sorry for hitting you just now." Josie said shyly to Wendy surprising everyone including the girl in question.

"We had a fight ?" Wendy asks, earning a moan from Jed. As for Josie, she simply ignores the question and returns her attention to Penelope who was holding the keys.

"If you do a few things, make sure you use some sort of silence, some of us have great hearing." Penelope said to Hope and Josie.

"Okay." The brunette haired girl coldly answers as she leaves.

Hope quickly follows her, the girl still embarrassed by Park's comment.

The two girls moved into the only double bed in the room (thank you Penelope) without a word.

_Silence is king._

Until Josie stands up and looks at the Tribrid and says "We need to talk."


	11. Chapter 11

Hope nervously fiddles with both hands, looking at Josie.

"So... ?" asked Josette happily, looking at the tribire of this squirm "Nothing to tell me?" She teased as she moved closer to the auburn.

"Uh ... well ... I ..." the poor girl stammered nervously.

"Relax, you have nothing to worry about. I just want to make sure we're both on the same wavelength." Reassures the youngest before starting to think aloud "Even if thinking about it, it's only been two days since we know each other. It's crazy that! I comm-" Josie cuts herself realizing that 'she deviates a little from the subject.

"I… I don't know what to say, I've never been in such a situation before." Hope responds, slowly approaching the other girl.

"I also hope, it would have been complicated if you told me that you have several soul mates. Besides, I don't like to share, once I broke the nose of a boy who - ... departs from the subject. "

"I just don't know what to say." Hope tries to provide a clear answer.

"Yeah, I understand. But we're going to have to find an arrangement between the two of us. Whether you want a relationship with me or just ignore the fact that I exist." Josie explains, starting to look at the map of the motel on the bedside, "Plus, it takes over 24 hours to get from my house to your house."

"You're right… It's just that I don't want to make you uncomfortable or force you." Hope answers with a sigh. "But to answer a lot of questions, for my part I would like to start a relationship with you ..." confesses gently the tribride, blushing profusely.

"This is good news, because I want this too." Josie responds blushing, "do you want to eat?" The brunette asked, holding out the motel card.

"I'm starving." Hope exclaims taking the card.

"So don't hold back honey, Penelope pays." Josie replies with a sneer, while Hope blushes heavily.

After ordering a huge amount of food, Hope couldn't take it anymore.

"It's steak isn't great, but the fries are delicious!" Hope exclaimed, putting her plate on top of the other plates (which are stacked on top of each other) on the small table.

"Well," Josie begins, leading Hope back to the bed they were going to share, "as long as you're full that's most important."

"You seem in a good mood." notices the Mikaelson, lying down next to the brunette.

"I am ... I can't wait to see Stefanie's face when she meets Penelope, poor thing. She's going to be so freaked out!" Josie laughs.

"Aren't you afraid for her? Park it's misbehaved with you." Hope asks trying to keep calm, it was driving her crazy that someone had treated Josie so badly.

"No, if they're related…" Josie begins, wincing in disgust, thinking of Penelope as her future sister-in-law "Park won't hurt her. Otherwise I'll rip her guts out!" Josie said with a sparkle of fury in her eyes.

"Jo." Hope said placing a hand on the younger's cheek, the two girls stare at each other without looking away for a few thirty seconds "We better go to bed, tomorrow is gonna be a long day."

The two soul mates make themselves comfortable under the covers, naturally assuming a position that is comfortable and pleasing to both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon the end of part 1 of A Slight Mistake.


	12. Chapter 12

Hope was sleeping when Josie woke her up to tell her that they had arrived. Penelope's car is in front of the Salvatore school.

La Park, who is still in a bad mood over the motel bill, hasn't said a word since entering the car, but she doesn't hesitate to give Parker-like glares.

"You must be happy to come home Josette." Jed starts trying to make the discussion, as they waited patiently in front of the office.

"Sort of." The latter responds without much enthusiasm.

Josie hears a slammed door, she looks in the direction of the noise and sees Damon Salvatore. His legal guardian and also the principal of the Salvatore school.

"You!" He points to Penelope Park, Damon Salvatore looked very angry, Josie had never seen him like that "How dare you show up here !? After kidnapping one of my girls!"

"Mr. Parker ...-" begins Penelope but she is quickly cut off by Josie who corrects her on the surname "Mr. Salvatore, you see me sorry, it was unfortunately only a slight error on my part . Look, I'm giving you back your daughter plus her real mate. ”Penelope announces with a smirk and points to Hope and Josie.

Damon Salvatore looks at the two girls, he glares at the wolf who is near his daughter.

Hope swallows in fear (although the man is only human) she moves a little closer to Josie, the latter was in front to ... somehow protect Hope?

"Damon." Hi Josie, she points to Penelope, "This bitch claims Stefani is her new mate." she announces while trying at the same time to divert the attention of Salvatore from Hope.

"WHAT !?" The older one yells, turning to the Alpha Park.

"Uh .. well…" Penelope starts, glancing at her pack a few looks that all have their heads oddly down, "There's the scent of her on that top." She shows the clothes Jed has in his hand.

"Oh no ..." the Headmaster whispers, slapping his hand across the forehead. He snatches the top from Jed's hands.

He glances at his adopted daughter beckoning him over.

"Without your companion dog" he said referring to Hope, Josie apologizes to Hope and leaves with the Salvatore in the Headmaster's office.

A few minutes later, the microphone comes on and announces "Miss Stefanie Salvatore is expected in the principal's office IMMEDIATELY!"

A little later a young girl arrives with both hands in her pockets, she noisily chews her chewing gum and Hope is almost sure that it is Stefanie Salvatore.

"Please tell me this girl is not the other's sister ... I can't stand her already." Penelope mumbles, looking at the girl who just knocked at the principal's office.

"Stefanie, come in and close the door." said a voice in the distance, it does as it is told.

Hope sighs, she just assumes that Josie is in danger of committing murder if she sees Park quickly blasting about why she doesn't love her mate.

It was going to be a long day.


	13. Chapter 13

"JO!" Stefani exclaims with joy, hugging her adopted sister, "I thought I would never see you again." she murmurs this last part with a light sob.

"I missed you too" Josie said with a small smile, "How are you?"

"Better now that you're here ... You realize that in the history check I got a 16!" she practically screams the last part of her sentence "I know you feel like 16 is a good mark, well ... She's for you, but for me it's a really bad mark!" The girl continues to talk about her frustrations with her classes.

Josie definitely hadn't missed it. The two girls could talk about anything in the end they would always end up discussing the blonde's notes.

"Girls! I know you're delighted to be together again, but we've got a big problem to deal with." Damon said pointing to the garment.

"Dad I can explain everything to you!" exclaims Stefanie.

"Explain why ?" Damon asks in confusion.

"Dad, that girl is a bitch!" her daughter exclaims ignoring her father's comment "I found her great, and frankly he looks better on me than she ... Well, not anymore ... Josette what did you do with the sweater I wore loaned !? "

"Wait! Wait! Are you saying what I'm thinking ?!" Josie asks shocked.

"It depends, do you think about what I just said?" a smirk begins to appear on the faces of the two girls.

"Girls! Let's stay focused. Stefanie, don't tell me you stole that sweater." asks the older exasperated, drinking his glass of Bourbon.

"Maybe..."

Damon almost suffocates.

"BUT THAT'S AWESOME! I wouldn't have to put up with the other bitch!" Josie jumps for joy referring to Penelope Park.

"What are you talking about Jo?" asks the ash blonde

"Park thought you were his mate." Parker said with a smile as she sat down in front of one of the two chairs that are in front of the Salvatore's desk (who at the moment even has his face crumbling)

"Wait, isn't that you?" Stefanie sits in the other seat next to her foster sister.

"No, luckily for me, the girl was wrong." Josie said, bringing her hand discreetly to the bottle of bourbon, trying to pull it towards her. Damon was faster than her unfortunately, he removes his bottle and glares at her.

"Well, the ball." mutters Damon Salvatore's daughter, completely ignoring the interaction between the other two.

"Stefanie" begins the headmaster, trying to contain his calm "who did you steal this jacket from?"

"Are you really asking the question? Who do you want me to steal it from? Most people in this high school don't even know how to dress, and frankly believe me it hurts to admit it, but she kinda in style ... "Stefanie explains, putting her feet on her father's desk, ignoring the latter's indignant look.

Seeing that neither of them understood who she was talking about, she sighs, rolling her eyes, "I'm talking about hairy little thumb."

Josie's eyes light up and she laughs, "Oh, they would go great together." she laughs.

"Always not ?" Stefanie asks her father "Blond Barbie 2.0?" she tried a new nickname.

Damon makes a perfect perfect o with his mouth. He finished his glass of bourbon with his famous smirk. "this will be fun ..."


End file.
